King of the Ghost Zone
by IRead2MuchManga99
Summary: A king must be crowned no matter what some think of it. The cover image belongs to Djanubis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and everything belongs to its owner.

It was just another afternoon in Amity Park. By normal I mean that the town was currently under attack by more than 3 dozen ghosts. Some of them they recognized as the familiars like Skulker, Tecnhus, Ember, Johnny 13, Spectra, Fright Knight, and the Lunch Lady Ghost. The others were a mystery to them but they decided not to investigate the unknown and just run away terrified.

"Run for it."

"Where can we run to? They're everywhere!"

"Where's Phantom?"

"He probably made them attack us!"

These were a few of the panicked screams and shouts that accompanied the attack. Then before complete chaos could set in the people heard the familiar sound of the Fenton RV's horn getting closer and closer. This led everyone to breathe a sigh of relief because even though it was a lot of ghosts they were sure Jack and Maddie could fight the ghosts or they (meaning Maddie) had a plan.

"Everyone get down!" yelled the familiar voice of Maddie Fenton.

Maddie and Jack activated the RV's weapons and quickly started to shoot down the weaker ghosts and trap them in nets. The 2 ran out the RV armed to the teeth with ghost fighting weapons and started to That was until Technus decided to swoop down and take control over the RV's weapons with his power over technology.

"All technology is under my control!" screamed technus as he turned the guns on the humans.

He started firing the rockets at a store that most of the people had ran into once the Fenton's had arrived in the RV. The rockets hit the store and made a wall of smoke rise up. When the smoke cleared everyone gasped when they saw what happened. Pink ghost shields were incasing everyone protecting them from the rockets.

"Is Phantom finally here?"

"Isn't his shield green?"

"Yeah it is."

"That's because it isn't Danny Phantom's shield." Said the newly arrived Vlad Plasmius. "Do you all have any idea how long it takes to get here from Wisconsin even through the ghost zone."

He rose up from his perch on a roof and the ghosts prepared to attack him but he made the first move. He started to fire pink ghost rays at Technus and anyone else who charge at him. His decades of experience served him greatly along with his enhanced abilities. He teleported in front of Technus and kneed him in the gut. He followed it up with a few point blank ghost rays. He finished him off with a strong upper cut to knock him out. Technus not being that strong without his technology fell to the ground out of the fight. Johnny decided he would be the one to take down Plasmius and rode towards the halfa on his bike.

"Shadow attack!" yelled Johnny as he sent Shadow after Vlad.

"It's foolish to yell out an attack boy!" yelled Vlad as he charged his fist with ecto-energy and punched Shadow in the gut. This caused an explosion on impact and sent Shadow flying to the ground. He followed it up by destroying Johnny's bike with a ecto-energy wave. "You put yourself on much too high a pedestal to think you can beat me."

Johnny ,angered at the loss of his bike and the insult, charged at Vlad with just his fists to be surprised to punch nothing but air. He swore to himself that Vlad was just there. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a grinning Plasmius and then nothing. Plasmius had knocked him out with an uppercut just like he did to Technus. A few ghosts attempted to attack him from behind but he sent them flying backwards with a series of punches and kicks.

_It's too many for me to fight like this. _Thought Vlad as he made a force filed to protect himself from a barrage of rockets along with a few ghost rays.

"Ah. It seems my ex-employee has decided to show his face to me again." Said Plasmius as he lowered the shield.

"I prefer partner." Said Skulker as he rose up to confront Plasmius. He waved the others ghosts off an they either just stayed to watch or continued to terrorize the town.

Plasmius broke into a fit of laughter at this and this only to anger the hunter.

"What's so funny!?" asked Skulker in increasing frustration.

"Oh nothing really. Just that you consider yourself as my partner." Said Vlad as he began to smile. "I gave you more credit by calling you an employee when you were nothing more than a tool I used and discarded."

Skulker had heard enough and charged Plasmius with his fist ready to strike. Vlad just simply stayed where he was and let the punch connect. This sent him flying to the ground and making a small crater with the force of the impact.

"Who's the tool now?!" yelled Skulker.

"You still." Said a voice from behind.

At this Skulker was sent to the ground with a punch to the stomach and then an overhead strike after he had doubled over. The hunter's fall was stopped by a ghost shield a few inches from the ground. The impact was just as painful if not more if he had hit the ground.

"Can't have this fight wrecking the town now can we? I've been trying to improve my reputation." Said Plasmius as he flew down towards Skulker.

"Get away from him!" yelled Ember as she sent a powerful wave towards Plasmius.

He was sent crashing through a few buildings from the force of it and it would have been a few more if he hadn't regained control of himself.

"It's not over yet Plasmius!" yelled Spectra as she sent her own attacks at Vlad.

Others joined in and he was forced to put up a force field to avoid taking too many hits.

_The numbers are definitely in their favor. For now. _Thought Vlad as he kneeled underneath the force field to catch his breath. He dropped the shield and quickly made 4 duplicates. They each shot off into different directions with each being followed by a handful of ghosts.

_Divide and conquer. _Thought Vlad as he raced away from Fright Knight, Spectra, and Ember. Ember came at him with a special amount of rage for what he did to Skulker (who was currently having his suit auto repair itself and unconscious) so yeah she was out for blood. Vlad's blood to be specific. Vlad saw that his other clones were also being pursued and couldn't summon them for help or make more with the threat of losing too much energy. It was more than a handful of strong ghosts that he would have trouble fighting one after the other.

_There is no way I can escape them. _Thought Vlad as he turned around with his hand coated in ecto-energy. He started to fire at them and charged towards Fright Knight making a sword in the process. The 2 clashed in a duel of swords while Spectra and Ember were recovering from the ghost blasts that hit them. Fright Knight easily had the upper hand and was slowly pushing Vlad back. Vlad, sensing that he was in danger of being cut by Soul Shredder, fired ghosts rays out of his eyes but Fright Knight countered with his own. _Extremely fast reflexes. _Thought Vlad as they continued their beam struggle. Vlad stopped his blasts and ducked while rolling to the side to avoid being hit by Fright Knights. Vlad moved backwards to put some distance between him and Fright Knight started to charge a Crystal Meteor. He sent it towards Vlad who easily dodged it due to the distance. He was about to send his own blasts of energy but didn't have the chance because then he was hit from the side by Nightmare who had charged at him. _I forgot about his stupid horse. _Thought Vlad as he slammed into the wall. Fright Knight then threw a second Crystal Meteor at him with a boost from Ember's guitar. Vlad was sent crashing through the walls and ended up on one of the town's large streets.

"That's the second time I've been hit by that attack from her." Said Vlad as he got up clutching his side which caused him to wince in pain. "Yep. Definitely some broken ribs."

He was glad for the accelerated healing but he still didn't heal instantly. He then turned his attention towards the hole he had come out of and saw Fright Knight coming out of it riding Nightmare.

"Give up now or face your worst fears."

Vlad saw him point Soul Shredder at him and just smirked. He shot the sword out of Fright Knight's hand and took up a fighting stance getting ready for the fight.

"I'll take that as a no."

The sword then reappeared in his out-stretched hand.

"Forgot about that trick." Said Vlad as he tried to shoot his sword out his hand again.

Fright Knight dodged to the left only to be hit by a second Plasmius. This knocked him off Nightmare which turned towards the clone while he turned towards the real Plasmius.

_Seems one had managed to shake it's pursuers. _Thought Vlad. He was then hit in the back sent to the ground. _Seems that I've forgotten that he wasn't alone. _He teleported a few dozen feet away and quickly got back up still clutching his injured ribs. He dismissed the rest of his clones deciding that they had led the others far enough away. He got a slight power boost from the absorption but knew it wasn't enough to defeat the three ghosts in front of him. They spread out to surround him and a few others, having teleported to them, joined them and blocked any way of escape he had.

"I suppose none of you came to help me." Said Vlad with a small smile. _Daniel must be rubbing off on me if I'm joking in a situation like this. _

Technus then arrived with the newly repaired Skulker. _Thought I put the tech freak down for good along with the hunter._

"It's time for some good old fashion revenge." Said Skulker as he cracked his knuckles. "But before we continue I'd like to ask a question."

Vlad didn't give him a chance to continue though because he charged Skulker but was promptly brought down by more than a few ghosts blasts. Johnny 13, Shadow, Technus, and a few others grabbed Plasmius and raised him to his knees. Fright Knight then pressed Soul Shredder to his throat.

_They're up rather quick with how much power I put into those shots._ Thought Plasmius as he started to see all the ghosts he had defeated back up after a few moments. _Either their healing factor has improved or something's not right about this whole situation. The amount of ghost here is already surprising. _

"Now that we have you restrained. Where's Phantom?" asked Skulker. "I would like his pelt on my wall next to your's."

Vlad just started to laugh at this.

"What's so funny?" asked Fright Knight.

"That you think I'll tell you." Said Vlad. "I'm not afraid of what a single one of you could do to me."

"So be it." Said Skulker as he signaled Fright Knight.

"Then face what you fear most Plasmius." Said Fright Knight.

"In the words of your beloved Phantom. I'm already looking at all of you." Vlad said with a smile. This only served to annoy most of the ghost and made them look forward to his trip to his nightmare.

Fright Knight raised his sword and brought it down to cut Plasmius' chest with a diagonal slash to send him to face his worse fears. Plasmius just looked him right in the eyes the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **If you are curious about anything in the story or have a suggestion feel free to PM me and I will try to explain it to you. Also, thanks for the positive reviews for the last chapter. **: )**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom because Butch Hartman does. (In case you were wondering who did)

Last time left off with Vlad in a pretty bad situation with no way out and it seems his fate is sealed. Just read and find out what happens now in the second chapter of King of the Ghost Zone.

Fright Knight raised his sword and brought it down to cut Plasmius' chest with a diagonal slash to send him to face his worse fears. Plasmius just looked him right in the eyes the entire time.

Looking someone in the eye actually served as a good thing this time. At the last possible second Vlad shot a beam at Fright Knight's eyes causing him to be temporarily blinded and clutch his face. He dropped his sword and it fell in front of Vlad almost still cutting him had he not move his head back.

"It would be in your best interest to let go of me now." Said Vlad as he charged his body with electricity. The ghosts holding him yelped in pain and let him go to stop the current of electricity flowing to them. The newly freed Plasmius then sent out a shockwave of energy effectively blasting his captors back and giving him some space. "Told you to let me go. Didn't listen and paid the price."

"Plasmius!" yelled an infuriated Fright Knight who had mounted Nightmare.

"Now the horse is back." Said Vlad as he sent a few blasts at the horses legs making it stumble and fall over. "I'd rather not have a repeat of last time."

"I do not need my mount to kill you Plasmius!" yelled Fright Knight as he pushed Nightmare off of him and rushed towards Plasmius with Soul Shredder ready.

Plasmius was in the process of making a second sword when he was struck in the back by at least a dozen ecto blasts. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He quickly got to a kneeling position and turned around to retaliate with an energy wave directed towards those who attacked him. Fright Knight brought his sword down towards Plasmius who made a ghost field and sent it towards Fright Knights legs knocking him over and then sent the shield along with the knight into a group of ghosts to his left.

"Spread out and attack him from a distance!" yelled Skulker as he fired rockets along with ecto blasts.

Vlad made a cube of reflecting shields around himself and sent the blasts back to their senders with a littler added strength. Many got hit by their blasts and cursed Vlad while others dodged them remaining unscathed. _I can only stall them but can't beat them with how I am now. They just won't stay… _Vlads thoughts were interrupted by his cube shocking him and becoming smaller, crushing him.

"Beware Plasmius! For you have crossed into my domain! The domain of the Box Ghost!"

"You can't be serious." Said Fright Knight.

This was the same things every other ghost was either saying or thinking. They had continued to fire at Vlad to keep him in the box while the Box Ghost was attacking him. This had led to them dodging their own blasts while occasionally getting hit by them when they felt shock after realizing that Plasmius was at the mercy of the Box Ghosts of all people.

"The ghost regarded as the weakest is taking down Plasmius." Said Skulker as he just looked on in amazement along with the others.

Vlad felt the little air he needed being squeezed out of his lungs and the pain in his side returned as he felt a new pain from the other side. _This can't continue or I'll be crushed to death for sure. _Vlad thought as he started to gasp for air and poured all his power into his arms and legs to keep the box from completely crushing him.

"It is I the Box Ghost who shall defeat the powerful Plasmius who could not be brought down by the combined power of all of you." He motioned towards the crowd and started to pour more power into compressing the cube.

Small pink cubes then started to appear inside the cube and Plasmius thought nothing of them until they started to attach themselves to his arms and legs. The cubes started to electrocute Plasmius who kept his arms and legs under control through shear will power alone.

"This is unreal." Said Plasmius as the current from the small boxes grew stronger. "I refuse to be defeated by the likes of the Box Ghost!"

"Give up in defeat now and your end shall be quick."

With this statement and with a renewed spirit Plasmius poured even more of his power into his limbs but still couldn't move the cube outwards but prevented it from moving inwards anymore. He refused to be at the mercy of them any longer and felt his resolve boost his strength in a way he couldn't understand but wasn't complaining.

"Fool you cannot even start to hope to fight against me when it comes to boxes!"

"He didn't need to beat you." Said a voice from behind the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost turned around to be met by a punch to the gut and a jumping uppercut that knocked him out.

"Finally!" yelled Plasmius as he enlarged his shields and sent them flying towards the ghost surrounding him.

"I can't believe I had to save you from the Box Ghost though." Said the newcomer while holding back her laughter. "You're the one that always tells me not to underestimate my opponent."

"That can all be explained later Danielle."

The newcomer was none other than Danielle "Dani" Phantom.

"Looks like their getting up." Said Dani as she dropped into a fighting stance. "Why did you try to fight so many alone?"

"Didn't want to wake you from your nap."

"I woke up anyway when they flashed the emergency alert on all the channels. It took me watching the news to figure out that this was all happening and then imagine my shock when I see you getting your butt kicked by Fright Knight."

"Very funny Danielle." Said Plasmius as he and Dani went back to back to face the large number of ghosts charging towards them.

Dani started the attack by sending waves of energy from her hands and feet while Vlad fired a few ghost rays along with it.

"On your left!" shouted Dani.

Plasmius grabbed a snake ghost and threw it at an approaching Fright Knight. Fright Knight simply cut the unfortunate ghost in half. _Not a moment of hesitation. _

"Danielle don't even try to fight Fright Knight!" yelled Vlad. "Leave him to me!"

"Don't think it's a good idea. He already beat you once." Said Dani as she blasted a wolf ghost away.

"he's beyond your level right now. I can at least hold my own." Said Vlad as he tossed a second wolf ghost in the air for Dani to shoot down like the other.

_These wolfs are no doubt courtesy of Skulker. _He was pulled from his thoughts by said ghost charging at him and Dani.

"You take care of him."

"Alright some fun. Time to dance Fire Hair."

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." He yelled as he fired blasts at Dani.

"The hunter who can't even catch my cousin!" she sent her own blasts at Skulker and nailed his right arm. "When was the last time you even caught a ghost anyway!"

Skulker dived at Dani only to have her leap over him and sent a blast at his back sending him crashing into the ground.

"Flawless victory!" yelled Dani as she stood victorious on Skulker's back.

He back flipped off of him and landed on a charging Ember's head knocking her to the ground as well and sending a blast into her back for good measure.

"Stay down pop star." She said as she leaped off her back.

She was hit in mid-air by a blast and fell to the ground clutching her left shoulder.

"Whoever just shot that is going to really pay!" yelled an infuriated Dani.

Meanwhile Vlad had been fighting Fright Knight again but now he was able to hold him off after fighting him for so long.

"I see you have gotten a second wind Plasmius."

"I learn from my mistakes. Like not taking out that stupid horse the first time. Or this." With that Plasmius grabbed Fright Knights raised arm and sent a powerful shock to him. "I was wondering if your armor would conduct electricity. It seems that by your screams of pain it does."

With that he increased the power even more and after a few more moments threw him to the ground still twitching from the shock.

"I wonder what your nightmare would be." Vlad said as he walked over and picked up Soul Shredder. "I remember when you loaned it to me before and taught me how to use the Nightmare ability. A mistake on your part I would say."

He slashed Fright Knights eyes and heard him scream in pain before he disappeared to the pocket dimension taking Soul Shredder with him.

"I should have got the horse first." Said vlad as he flew over to help Dani. He stopped in his tracks though when he saw he sitting on a pile of unconscious ghosts. "Your work I presume."

"Yeah. I got a little angry and lost it."

"Get down!"

He tackled Dani off the pile just in time for 2 green nets to miss them.

"It seems the ghost hunters have decided to join the fight again." Said Vlad with a smile.

"You mean Danny's parents or Valerie."

"Get back here you ectoplasmic scum!"

"Well since that sounded like Maddie I would say the Fentons."

"We can take em." Dani said as she stood up and prepare to launch herself through the pile.

"Go one then and gain the wrath of young Daniel."

"I suppose I won't then. Speaking of Danny. Where is he? I mean he usually wouldn't miss all of this."

"He's been in a meeting with Clockwork and the Observants since last night. I do not envy him right now."

"Yeah I had to sit through one once too. It was worse than melting."

"Well I suppose we need him anyway to fix all the damage the ghost caused."

With that he grabbed Dani and teleported them both into the Ghost Zone and to be more specific the Observants' meeting room. The meeting room was circular with several layers for people to sit at along with a raised floor with a podium at the center and lower part of the room. The sudden interruption of course angered most of them while Danny and Clockwork welcomed the disturbance an each smiled at the newcomers.

"Explain this intrusion imm…" started an Observant before a blast hit in front of him.

"Shut up already." Said Danny as he stood up.

"You little…" started another before the same thing happened to him except that the blast hit him.

"I'll make myself clear this time. All of you shut up!" said Danny as walked into the center of the room. "Now I believe our guest here need something so all of you can get out." Said Danny.

"But the meeting…"

"The meeting is over. Now I order you all to leave the room." Said Danny as he made his fist glow.

He got his wanted reaction with all the Observants leaving the room leaving only Danny, Vlad, Dani, and Clockwork.

"It feels much better with them gone and the silence is also welcomed." Said Clockwork.

"I agree with you a hundred percent." Said Danny as he stretched a little since he had been sitting for so long.

"I suppose I do owe an explanation for our visit since it interrupted you." Said Vlad. He quickly launched into a explanation of everything that happened making sure not to leave anything out of it.

"Well lets go fix the town. Clockwork can you tell them I'll have another meeting Saturday around noon." Said Danny.

"I can do that. Be careful out there all of you." Said Clockwork as he teleported back to his tower.

"Will do." Said Danny as black rings appeared at his waist.

"He's finally going to show off the new form now!" Said Dani with excitement obvious in her voice.

Danny's original Phantom costume was now replaced by his King Phantom costume. (It consisted of his armor from the episode Beauty Marked along with 2 black gauntlets on his arms up to his elbow, the Ring of Rage on the left one's index finger, the Crown of Fire on his head, a second shoulder pad, and cape that was black with silver on the inside. He also had on black knight like boots that came up to about his knees.)

"The power you have in that form is unreal." Said Vlad. "No matter how many times I see you in it, it still amazes me."

"The Reality Gauntlet does give extra affect." Said Dani as he marveled at her 'cousin'.

"Yeah it does." Said Danny as he opened a portal to Amity Park.

He walked through it and was quickly followed by the other 2.

"Wow you 2 really did a number on the town." Said Danny as he looked around.

"It was mostly Vlad. I just got here towards the end." Said Dani as she pointed an accusing fingr at Vlad.

"I tried to protect it actually. It was all of those ghosts." Said Vlad.

"Where are the ghosts anyway?" asked Danny as he continued to look around.

"We left them over there in a pile." Said Dani as she pointed towards a medium sized crater.

"I can't even sense a single ghost there." Said Danny.

"So they all escaped." Said Vlad. "Sugar cookies."

"You really need to drop that habit." Said Danny as he suppressed a laugh.

"Just fit the town already Daniel." Said Vlad a little annoyed.

Danny quickly pressed the gems in the sequence to activate the gauntlet and snapped his fingers. To the shock of all the people that remained around they saw the town start to repair itself in seconds when they hadn't even begun to start to shift through the rubble. Everything was like it was before the attack and many thought even better.

"Hey Phantom! When you get that power? And what's with the new costume?" yelled a Dash Baxter.

"Yeah! When did you get that power?"

"Marry me ghost boy!" Guess who that is.

Danny then quickly shot up in the air and was quickly followed by the other 2 halfas.

"That's why I didn't want to show them tis form." Said Danny as he looked down and saw news crews already filming.

"You could always just blats them away." Said Vlad with a smile.

"That would only give them more of a reason to let my parent's and Valerie attack me." Said Danny. "No matter how bad I do want to do that though."

"Just forget about all of them. Don't tell me the almighty and powerful King Phantom can't take a little attention." Said Danny as she playfully punched Danny on the arm.

"I'm fine." Said Danny as he grabbed Dani and ruffled her hair.

"I'll take my leave then. Danielle I take it you will be staying at Daniel's house tonight." Said Vlad.

"Yeah." Said Dani as she finally got away from Danny.

"Good. I need to go and heal my ribs. Take care both of you." Said Vlad as he turned invisible and flew away.

"I'll race you to your house." Said Dani as she took off.

"You took a head start and at least turn invisible." Said Danny as he turned invisible to follow her. "But first I should visit Sam and Tucker."

He quickly teleported in front of Dani and then to his room at the house.

"No fair. I said a race." Said Dani as she stomped her foot.

"You never said I couldn't teleport. Besides it's a tie this way." Said Danny.

"I can't even use that yet and neither one of you will teach me it." Said Dani still a little mad.

"I'll teach you it as soon as you're ready." Said Danny as he patetd her own the shoulder.

_I'm ready to learn it now. I'm already strong enough. _Thought Dani with a frown still on her face.

"No you're not." Said Danny with a smile.

"What?! Can you read minds now too?" screamed a shocked Dani.

"No. It's just all over your face." Said Danny as his smile grew wider.

He changed back to Phantom and then to Fenton while Dani did the same.

"I'm about to go meet Sam, Tucker, and Valerie for a movie. You want to come?" said Danny as he was walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Yeah."

"Your stuff is still in the guest room." Said Danny.

_Let's say about half an hour later…_

The 2 halfas were on their way to meet the others ouside the Movie Theater but decided that walking would take too long so they turned invisible and flew there after transforming in an alley. They landed in a similar alley and transformed back to walk towards Danny's friends who ran at them with questions.

"What was with that new costume dude?" courtesy of Tucker.

"Did you get rid of the old one?" asked Sam with a slight hint of sadness.

"Nice to see you Danielle." Said Valerie as she hugged her. (yes Valerie knows who each halfa is after she figured out about Dani and Vlad. Kinda prevented her from going a little crazy.)

"I'll explain that later, no I can still change into that, and can we go see the movie now." Said Danny.

With that the group walked into the movie theater to see _Michael Bay Explosions_.

**AN: **I hoped you liked the story so far and feel free to leave a review, like the story, and tell me what you liked and what I can do better. I'm always open to helpful critique. The actions going to go down in the next chapter by the way. It's going to sort some things out that I think need to be cleared up but didn't really fit this chapter. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm glad everyone liked the last part of the story, especially the part were the Box Ghost was beating Vlad, and I do still know that I need to explain a lot of things ranging from Vlad and Dani's relationship to how a few others are going to fit into this story. I'll explain it all in due time so enjoy the story.

_They're never going to stop asking questions are they. _Danny was currently being bombarded by questions by his friends inside his room as soon as they got back from the movies. Valerie, Sam, and Tucker were the constant supply of questions that Danny had to answer. Dani had cleverly avoided all of them and had flown to the house and phased into her bedroom while they were still about a block from the house. Danny however was not as lucky and was led straight to his room by his friends after a quick exchange of greetings with his parents.

"Where have you been these past few days?" this was the question that Sam would stop at nothing short of dying to know.

"In the Ghost Zone having meetings. A king has his responsibilities you know." At the mention of the word "king" everyone's in the rooms jaw dropped and they heard a door slam open and a moment later Jazz had joined them.

"KING!" this was yelled by all four of them.

"Yeah. I suppose I got to tell you guys now anyway." Was what Danny said but he was really hoping for his ghost sense to go off to get him out of this situation. The blue mist of course did not come to his rescue. _Never when I need it to happen. Only when I'm in the middle of something every time. I should at least have some good Karma._

"We're waiting Danny." Said Jazz as she was tapping her foot.

"Start talking Danny." Said Sam with an annoyed look on her face. She really hated to be kept out of the loop when it came to stuff like this.

"Take all the time you need man." Said Tucker as he collapsed in a bean bag chair really not wanting to hear Danny's explanation of things and relax with his friends.

Valerie remained silent with her arms crossed over her chest but nodded for Danny to explain the situation.

"Well it all started with Pariah Dark. When the whole town was trapped in the Ghost Zone and I went to fight him to be more precise. Since it was a challenge that he accepted in his own castle, it counted as a battle for the title of King of the Ghost Zone. Since I beat him and sealed him back in the sarcophagus, with a little help from Vlad along with the others, the Kingship was given to me and me alone. It was probably because I fought him and pushed him to his limit and getting him on the ropes. It was the same way that Pariah had acquired the crown. It's a way to prove who is the strongest in the Ghost Zone. Since the crown and ring give you infinite energy it makes is so that you can't say you were beaten when you were low on energy or some other excuse. The Ghost Zone is really a place where the strong rule the weak. It's not that bad because the stronger ghosts can't really use their power on a large scale since the king wouldn't tolerate it. So since Pariah was thrown into the sarcophagus the Ghost Zone was thrown into a more chaotic state with a lot of ghosts forgetting the old ways. Enough with the lesson on ghost culture because now we come to the key point. I really did become the King of the Ghost Zone. Of course I didn't realize it until Clockwork told me a couple of months ago which became the biggest shock of my life right after the accident."

"So that's why you were so stressed out." Said Jazz as she remembered how on edge Danny had been a few months ago.

"Yeah. At first I was angry and wanted nothing more than to push it off on someone else. The only problem was that the title can only be passed on in a fight. It can't just be any fight either. The king needs to use their full strength so if the opponent prevails, he really is the strongest in the Ghost Zone until someone beats him and so on."

"So how come Pariah was still the king when he was locked up the first time?" asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"The group of ghosts ambushed him. The challenge wasn't even declared or accepted so he retained his power. They also stole the crown and ring from him. In my fight it got knocked off his head. It didn't help that it was more than one of them either. A group can't hold the title of king."

"Well that explains a lot now." Said Tucker as he finished putting most of the information in his PDA.

"One question Danny." Said Valerie finally breaking her silence.

"Shoot." Danny after realizing what he said widened his eyes in fear and brought his hands up. "I mean ask the question. No actual guns."

"I wasn't going to shoot you Danny. Do you still not trust me? Even after I kept your secret all this time." Said Valerie a little shocked.

"Old habits die hard Valerie. The whole you not trying to kill me anymore is kinda hard to get used to." Said Danny.

"Lighten up man." Said Tucker.

"I was only trying to capture you by the way. I'll ask my question anyway." Said Valerie and after a pause. "How come all those ghosts attacked today?"

"That's because I'm the king. They were probably trying to draw me out thinking that I can only be challenged right here in Amity Park. That's not true though."

"But you live here. Shouldn't it make sense to challenge someone in their home? It's just like how you challenged Pariah at his castle." Said Sam.

"It's the King of the Ghost Zone not the King of Earth." Said Danny with a smile.

"So even if they beat you here. It wouldn't count?" asked Valerie.

"Exactly. It has to be in the Ghost Zone for the kingship to change." Said Danny.

"Who do you think could even beat you?" asked Tucker looking up from his PDA.

"I'm guessing Fright Knight could give me trouble if he cuts me. After that I would say it would be Vortex or Undergrowth if the conditions are right. And by conditions I mean the whole Ghost Zone is covered in plants."

"What about Pariah?" asked Tucker.

"I beat him already for the crown. I'm guessing he'll challenge me as soon as he feels strong enough." Said Danny.

"You mean he's free?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah. When Clockwork told me about me being king, he told me about Pariah being freed by Fright Knight a little while before."

"So he's behind all the attacks then?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah. He's been recruiting my enemies. I already had some trouble fighting them before and now they're all together."

"But you fixed the town so quick. It was all over the news and the only thing anybody has been talking about." Said Tucker.

"The cameras were already there?" asked Danny with a hint or worry in his voice. "I really didn't want the whole town to figure out."

"Yeah. From the beginning of the ghost attack. My dad made me watch it and said I couldn't go fight them." Said Valerie as she clenched her fists a lot more than mad about it still.

"Calm down Valerie. He just doesn't want you getting hurt. I know from experience it really hurts." Said Danny as he remembered all the times he had come out of a fight a lot worse off than the ghost he fought.

"Yeah. I remember how you looked after that tiger ghost clawed your back." Said Valerie.

_Flashback_

Danny and Valerie had formed an uneasy truce after an animal obsessed ghost had released them all over the town. Neither had a chance to catch them all by themselves without collapsing from exhaustion.

"Behind you Huntress." Said Danny as he blasted away a gorilla. Valerie turned around to shoot a swarm of crows with her wrist blasters.

"Eat them! Nourish yourselves my friends!" yelled the ghost.

"Ghosts don't eat genius!" yelled Danny.

"Just kill them then!"

During their little exchange Valerie had activated her suit's cloaking ability and snuck behind the ghost with a "borrowed" Fenton Thermos.

"Not gonna happen." She said as she pressed the button to suck in the ghost.

With the main target out the way they finished collecting the other defeated animal ghosts in a few minutes and met back up.

"We make a pretty good game. My clever banter and your stealth skills." Said Danny as he extended his hand.

"Yeah we do." Said Valerie as she shook his hand. "Don't think that this means I'll go easy on you."

"I thought so." Said Danny. "I'll dump the thermoses at the Fenton's portal."

"How are you going to do that? Don't they have a ghost shield are at least a ghost proof house." Said Valerie.

"You'd be surprised on how many times I've been there." Said Danny as he took the thermos from her. "Look out!"

Danny grabbed Valerie and tried to go intangible when he felt a shock go through his body and just turned around so now his back was facing the approaching ghost tiger._ This is going to hurt. _The tigers claws rakes across his back and he felt the searing pain on his back. He passed out a second later from the pain while the second before he felt his transformation rings emerge from his waist. He woke up with his arms and legs bound along with n shirt on but bandages across his back with the familiar feeling he had after just having received stitches.

"This has to be one of the weirdest ways that I'm ever going to wake up in."

"So you're always out ghost fighting then. That makes all the napping in class and no homework make sense now." Said Valerie.

That was definitely Valerie's voice and he decided he was as good as busted. She was about a couple feet away from him and sitting on the floor with her back against a wall.

"I take it you're going to hand me over to the Guys in White or the Fentons now?"

"Maybe." Said Valerie getting up and walking over to him. "I want to know everything. Starting with how you're some sort of ghost and human hybrid."

She finally got up and walked over to him with a blaster in hand. She signaled for him to start after she pointed it at his head.

"No funny business. It's not like you can escape. I know where you and your friends live."

Danny was pretty sure she was bluffing but didn't want to take that chance with his friends lives along with his family's.

"Guess I should start from the beginning then." Said Danny with a small smile.

Flashback End

"That was when you found out right. I changed back because I passed out. The next thing I know I wake up with stitches and bound with your restraints. Couldn't move at all until I told you the whole truth"

"Yeah. That's pretty much how I remembered it too."

"You guys just went way off topic." Said Tucker. "I think you should see the broadcast Danny. I found the broadcast that showed everything from you appearing from the portal to Vlad turning invisible and you leaving with Dani. People were going to find out sooner or later about this new form Danny. This is the age of the internet. The fact about you being king will probably never come out unless you or a ghost says it."

Tucker took a small projector out of his backpack and hooked his PDA into it. He tapped the screen a few times and the Channel 5 News was shown on Danny's room's wall.

"I'm Chuck Bailey here to give you a special report about today's ghost attack and the new look of Danny Phantom. We here at Channel 5 News have a special video showing Phantom's appearance out of a portal and his following actions. Now I show you that exclusive video."

The screen cut to right before a Danny had arrived and Tucker fast forwarded through it. It cut iff right where Tucker said it did with Vlad going invisible and Danny and Dani racing away.

"What you have just seen will be talked about live with local ghost experts Jack and Maddie Fenton tonight at 6 pm for a special report and interview. We will be taking your calls the entire time. So join us at 6 pm for the special report and interview."

The projector shut off and Tucker packed it up after disconnecting his PDA from it.

"I know where I'm going to be at 6." Said Danny. "Jazz do me a favor and go get Dani. I have to call Vlad."

"Are you serious about this Danny." Said Jazz.

"Yeah. I'm tired of having my name slandered by my own parents." Said Danny as he walked out and they saw a bright flash of white light in the hall signaling Fenton becoming Phantom. "Tell Dani to meet me in the park."

"Guess he's serious about this." Said Sam.

"We'd better go." Said Tucker.

"I'm not going to let Danny do something stupid." Said Sam.

"Calm down Sam. Danny is a pretty smart guy." Said Valerie.

"Have you seen his grades?" asked Sam with an are you stupid look.

"Yes. But that's after he's had a night of fighting and strategizing against ghost. You don't go with him every night. He knows exactly what he's doing Sam. Besides he's smart in situations like this. Do either of you two think you could keep his secret for so long." Said Valerie as she led Sam out the room and out the house. Tucker followed close behind and they all went to Sam's house a few blocks away. (Guessing with the distance.)

"We can watch it here if you guys want to stay." Said Sam.

"Sure." Replied both of her guests in unison.

_I never knew that Sam was loaded like this. She easily could have been with the popular kids. _Thought Valerie as she looked around, easily picking out all the expensive things by the entrance alone. She was shaken from her thoughts by Tucker who told her they needed to call their parents.

"I'm going to see if Jazz wants to come over." Said Sam as she called her cell.

A few minutes later she hung up and told the others that Jazz was on her way over.

_At the park_

"Calm down Daniel." Said Vlad as he tried to calm down the fuming Danny.

Dani had arrived a few minutes after Vlad and they had decided to remain human and just walk around the park to talk. The thought of the park's scenery calming Danny own was completely wrong. It might have been making him angrier.

"What can they possibly saw that you haven't heard before." Said Vlad.

"Now I'm more of a menace even after I fixed the town! What kind of sense does that make?"

"You simply need to realize what you do is right Daniel. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Do you think that a police officer doesn't regret killing a criminal even to save another life? But he then he notices how much good even such a bad act can accomplice. There are certain burdens we all have to carry Daniel."

"Well I'm a teenager that's struggling in school and also has to be a king of an entire separate dimension!"

"We're going to need to talk somewhere else if you keep screaming like that 'cousin'." Said Dani finally breaking her silence since she had gotten there.

"Can we go to the mayor's mansion Vlad?" asked Danny.

"Yes. I'm not hosting any dinner or gathering there tonight. We can take the limo." Said Vlad as he led the way towards his limo.

The 3 halfas quickly got inside and Vlad punched in the mansions address into a keypad that was linked to the driver's GPS up front.

"What, afraid of talking to people Vladdy?" asked Danny lightening up a little.

"It's soundproof. The driver can't hear a single thing we say no matter how loud it is. I am a businessman Daniel. I have certain things that need to remain unheard."

"Yeah a fruit loop businessman. What afraid of your driver hearing you talking crazy?"

"Come one now _Little Badger. _There is no need for name calling or making false accusations."

"Says the fruit loop that needs a cat."

"Says the child that can't even control his dog."

"Take that back. Cujo just needed his toy and now he's all better."

"Sure thing Little Badger. The dog only wanted his toy and couldn't be controlled by its master at all.."

Danielle meanwhile had grabbed a drink from the limo's cooler to watch the display put on by Vlad and Danny as they argued. _A lot better than any TV show._

"I'm gonna blast your limo to bits."

"It's basically indestructible."

"Want to test that?"

Danny's hands started to glow green while Vlad's started to glow pink.

"Just try it and you won't even have enough time to regret it."

"You can't fight the king."

"It'll be less of a fight and more of a beating."

_This could get violent. I like it . _Thought Dani as she went intangible. The stares the two were given each other definitely would have made the devil himself shake in fear.

"Fruit loop vs Badger. The halfa showdown. Old vs young. The cereal vs the mammal. Who's going to come out on top." Said Dani as she got death stares sent to where she was still sitting.

"Maybe a truce might be in order." Said Danny with a smile.

"You are very right young Daniel." Said Vlad as he returned the smile.

"Sugar cookies." Said Dani.

**AN: **Hoped you enjoyed the story so far. Hopefully this chapter helped to clear up most of the serious issues. One that I couldn't really fit in was Vlad's relationship with Team Phantom so I'm going to take the chance to do so now.

He serves as a mentor to Danny ever since Bitter Reunions.

Bitter Reunions happened different in my story with ghosts attacking Vlad's house, him and Phantom teaming up to stop them, Vlad seeing the obvious resemblance between him and Fenton discovers his secret identity, takes him under his wing as his student.

Yes Vlad is extremely different from the show.

Vlad hates both Jack and Maddie for the accident.

Now onto his relationship with Dani. She is still a failed clone from an experiment to see if halfas could be clones that Danny and Vlad conducted (Danny having a higher concentration of ghost DNA since the Fenton portal was much larger than the proto portal), Vlad doesn't like her at first but eventually sees her as the daughter he never had, her name is actually Danielle Masters (it was pretty easy for Vlad to fake a birth certificate sense he is a billionaire), she lives with Vlad who home schooled her enough to get caught up to speed in school (I believe she is said to be 12 so that's 7th grade), Dani still sees Danny as her real father but sees Vlad as a grandpa (he is Danny's godfather)

Vlad still did rob all those banks and such to acquire his the starts of his fortune but has attempted to turn over a new leaf after meeting Danny.

The more I write this down, the more I'm starting to see this Vlad as Vegeta. Anyone else notice it?

Vlad freed Pariah Dark by accident after Danny had convince him to come to the ghost zone for an adventure.

That should clear up all the major points

Pretty long author's note. Hopefully I got all those typos this time. Again questions and comments are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews. They all have been positive and encourage me to keep the story going.

"Well I suppose we should be on are way now." Said Vlad as he stood up from his armchair. "It's 5:57 now."

"I'll see you guys there."

Danny's familiar transformation rings emerged turning him into Phantom and before the flash left the room he was gone, on his way to the Channel 5 News station.

"Just loves to be flashy." Said Vlad as he changed into Plasmius in a much less brighter way.

"That's my dad for you." Said Dani as she copied Danny's transformation style.

"One day he's going to be caught with that bright flash. I already taught both of you how to bring down the amount of light."

"Where's your sense of awe?"

"It was overpowered by my ability to keep a secret. We'll get there faster if we teleport."

Dani waked over to him and he quickly grabbed her hand while focusing on seeing both of them being on top of the Channel 5 News station. A moment later he stopped having to picture it since he was looking out over the rooftop.

"Took you 2 the whole of 35 seconds to get here."

"Danielle here had to put on just as much of a show as her father."

"He doesn't understand the shock and awe feeling." Said Dani as she pointed an accusing finger towards Vlad.

"Let's just get this over with. My ribs are still a little sore."

The 3 then phased though the roof and headed towards the interview room.

_In the interview room_

"This is Kate Hansen here with Amity Park's resident ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton. Welcome to the show Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

Kate was sitting in a single armchair while the Fentons sat on a black loveseat.

"It's a pleasure to be here Ms. Hansen. I would prefer if you would call us Jack and Maddie though."

"Well Maddie every one of our viewers wishes to know you and your husband's take on today's massive ghost attack?"

"Me and Jack came to the most obvious conclusion there was. It's obvious that they are now using a pack mentality to attack the town since they've been defeated a countless number of times alone. It's just like how predators take down large prey. They are really just like a bunch of animals when you look at it."

"Those animals though easily defeated both of you while the ghost they kept referring to Plasmius was easily fighting them off single handedly. Isn't he the Wisconsin ghost, so what is he doing here in Amity Park in the first place?"

"That we can't be entirely sure of. We think that he was attempting to become the Alpha Male of the group though. He was most likely on his way here to cause trouble himself, saw the ghost already here, and then attempted to become the head of the group."

"Why do you keep referring to them as some sort animal, when they clearly possess a level of intelligence similar to our level? It might be higher even."

"Sure they may be able to talk but they don't have anything else close to our level and they definitely aren't smarter than us."

"They are simply rage filled beings who wish to bring destruction to humans."

"Jack is completely right when he says that too. The only emotions they could possibly be able to feel are rage and hate towards everything that isn't them."

"But what about Danny Phantom?"

"He seems to be a unique ghost when compared to the rest. We won't entirely know the truth until we've had a chance to dissect him though. Then we can answer all your questions about him along with some that we've had ourselves."

"So you want to kill the town's protector?"

"The ghosts only started to appear like this after Phantom came around. They will probably stop after he's gone."

"What if they don't though?"

"We'll take care of it." Said Jack.

"How are you going to do that when you 2 were easily taken out by the single ghost that we know as Technus?"

"That's because he simply surprised us."

"Shouldn't you and Jack be on guard when you go into a ghost fight like that?"

"I and Maddie were very prepared. It's was just that our attention was devoted elsewhere at the time."

"It's 2 of you though. Shouldn't at least one of you have noticed what was happening?"

"Are you trying to call us incompetent Ms. Hansen?"

"No I'm not. I'm just pointing out how you 2 were taken out so easily and how the Plasmius ghost not only saved a crowd of people from your weapons being turned on them and also fought off all those ghosts. There had to be at least 40 ghosts attacking today."

"Well there are only Maddie and me fighting them."

"But Danny Phantom and Plasmius easily fight them off whether they're together or alone."

"Are you saying that those ectoplasmic scum are better than us at fighting ghosts?" said a clearly angered Maddie.

"It's not only our profession. We have devoted out lives to this Ms. Hansen."

"I'm just stating facts here Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. According to our records and eyewitness accounts those two ghosts have succeeded in a defeating and capturing a much larger amount than you or any other human ghost hunter. The Red Huntress is the only one to come close while you 2 are far behind even her. We still don't even know her identity or the source of her weaponry."

"I thought this was an interview and not a time to insult us and our skills Ms. Hansen."

"She's right Ms. Hansen." Said a new voice.

The 3 people started to look around for the source of the voice and weren't completely shocked when they couldn't find it.

"I'm above you by the way."

Jack and Maddie were up from their seats and had pulled out ghost weapons in the blink of an eye. The 2 fired nets at the ceiling. The nets hit the ceiling empty while Jack and Maddie wasted no time in starting to walk around to find the ghost while Kate was dumbstruck.

"Show yourself ghost!" called out Maddie.

"Remember that you asked me to."

With that a ball of green fire erupted from the center of the room forcing Jack and Maddie back to their seats. The flame disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared leaving 3 figures standing where it had been. The three where none other than Vlad Plasmius, Danny Phantom, and Dani Phantom. Danny was in his King Phantom form this time and everyone finally got a good look at it.

"You asked me to show myself."

"It didn't need to be as flashy as that Danny." Said Plasmius.

"Come on. That had to be one of my best entrances."

"I would give it a ten out of ten." Said Dani.

Their talk was interrupted by the voice of Maddie Fenton who had finally regained her footing.

"Freeze ghost."

"I would but then I couldn't give Ms. Hansen the interview I had planned for her. I'm pretty sure I can answer her questions about today's attack and my new appearance better than you 2 could with your biases. What's better than the source itself anyway?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. We'll be right back with to continue the interview after the commercial break."

_At Sam's house_

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Sam said as she was started walking around the room.

They had been watching the interview in Sam's game room in her basement. It was good that Sam's parent had been out or they would have come running to see what had made Sam that mad.

"Calm down Sam." Valerie said as she tried to calm down the raging Goth. "I'm sure he has some sort of plan."

"I know my baby brother and he must be out of his mind to pull a stunt like this! The Guys in White are probably on their way to the station right now to capture him so they can dissect him or something sick like that!"

"I'm with Valerie on this. No way Danny would charge in there with his parents already there if he didn't have a plan."

"Still Tucker, the Guys in White are probably heading there as we speak! I know Danny and let's say he planned for our parent being there. There's no way he planned for the Guys in White coming there to shoot the place up to catch him!"

"He was in his King Phantom form though." Added Valerie.

"It doesn't matter what form he's in! They'll just sneak up on his and blast him with the biggest gun they have or shoot him with a missile!"

"We're going down there right now! I'm not letting my little brother get killed!"

Jazz headed for the door along with Sam and a reluctant Valerie when Tucker put his arms out and put himself in front of the door, effectively blocking them from getting out.

"No! We're not going anywhere. If we go down there now they'll realize that we're close to him and only use us as bait to catch him. The best thing we can do for him is to stay here and wait for it to come back on. If things start to look bad, we can go down there then and only then."

The group was pretty taken back by the usual laid back Tucker yelling at them with authority in his voice. They decided to just take his advice and remained in silence looking at the TV, hoping when it came back on Danny was still okay along with Dani and Vlad .

"I know you both want to help Danny. I want to help him too. He's my best friend for as long as I can remember. But if we just go charging down there asking for Danny it'll only end up hurting him when people realize how close we are to him. We might even blow his secret when they don't see Danny with us. We can't take that chance and risk destroying his life." Tucker said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Our best option right now is to just sit here and watch the interview. We'll go running down there the moment were sure that the Guys in White are there. He has Vlad and Dani with him so they should be able to handle themselves anyway."

"We wow return to our exclusive interview."

_Back in the interview room during the break... _

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton I'm going to have to ask you 2 to leave."

"We can't leave you here with these ghosts."

"I'd rather not be forced to call security."

"No they can stay." Danny said.

His hands started to glow blue and he made 3 more chairs made entirely out of ice. He then snapped his fingers and the chairs turned from ice into looking just like regular chairs. Kate applauded while Jack and Maddie just continued to stare daggers at the ghosts.

"What a ghost can't have a comfortable seat?"

Jack and Maddie's answer was to intensify their stares on the ghosts.

"Come on you two. Lighten up already." Said Dani as she flew up to eye level with Maddie. "You two really should be more kind to the town's protectors."

"Be quiet ghost!"

"Fine. But I taking you off the "Save these guys" list."

"We can save ourselves."

"Of course you can. Even though we've saved you both a grand total of…"

"Dani stop antagonizing the Fentons. You 2 could at least act nicer for the camera you know."

"We'll be back from the break in 30 seconds. All of you should take your seats. I also need your full names if that's okay."

"Of course Ms. Hansen. Mine is Vlad Plasmius."

"Danny Phantom as I'm sure you know."

"I'm Dani with an I Phantom."

The Fentons returned to their loveseat while the halfas took their seats in the ones Danny made. Danny was in the middle with Dani on the left and Vlad on the right. _This is going to be really interesting. _Thought Danny as he turned the remainder of his parent's weapons into plastic replicas. _That's all the ones I know. Those jumpsuits have all the extra pockets though. Dad probably has fudge in his but mom will no doubt have an extra few smaller weapons. I'm really hoping that I don't find out where she keeps them. _

"Welcome back to this exclusive interview. Before the break we were joined by Danny Phantom, Dani with an I Phantom, and Vlad Plasmius. They have agreed to answer a few questions while the Fentons agreed to remain silent until we start taking calls."

"We wouldn't want to disrupt their interview like they did to ours." Said Maddie with obvious sarcasm.

"Excellent. Now my first question is for Danny Phantom. Why did you get the new clothes and what happened to the ones that you had before?"

"I still have my old ones. I'm actually wearing them right now. These are all just new pieces to it." He took off his left gauntlet to prove the point and sure enough there were his original gloves.

"That doesn't answer my question on why the new look."

"Some things are better left to remain a mystery. I can't tell you everything."

"I'll move on then. How about the next question goes to Vlad Plasmius?"

"Ask whatever is on your mind Ms. Hansen."

"How do you get here so fast from Wisconsin to fight the ghosts here in Amity Park?"

"The Ghost Zone can get you wherever you need to go extremely quickly if you know your way around and know where a few portals are. The rest is just flying."

"So how many portals are in the Ghost Zone?"

"There are millions of them my dear. Some stay there constantly while others open at random in both places. A human can easily get sucked into the Ghost Zone or a ghost can easily get sucked into the Human World if they aren't strong enough to fight the portals pull."

"Why do some of the portals open randomly while others are stable?"

"That none of us know even in the Ghost Zone. A few wise ghosts here and there have an idea though. We can predict where most will open and make sure to get any humans sucked in out as quickly as possible."

"And who exactly does that?"

"Juts ghosts that volunteer for it. That's all there is about it. I believe we should move on to another question Ms. Hansen."

"Of course. How about the next question goes to Dani?"

"Alright Kate ask away."

"How exactly do you look so much younger than the other ghosts? The only ghost that we've seen to be anywhere close to your age is that one who dresses like a pirate."

"You mean Youngblood. He's pretty awesome once you get to know him. Of course you all never do because you always shoot at him."

"We are defending ourselves!" Maddie had finally heard enough, breaking her silence she walked over to confront Dani.

"From what?! He's just a kid playing around!" Dani's balled up fists now were glowing a bright green.

_Crap! She's not going to hold back! _Danny flew in between the two and put a shield in front of Maddie that stopped her in her tracks. Vlad had put a dome around Dani to stop her from attacking Maddie.

"Ms. Fenton I suggest you sit back down. Danielle, calm down or you'll be fighting me."

Dani quickly backed down and stuck her tongue out at Maddie who sat back down next to Jack still fuming from their encounter.

"How about we continue the interview." Danny said while rubbing the back of his neck. He was glad that the whole situation was at least brought down to a safer level. He wouldn't likely allow Dani and his mom in the same room any time soon though.

"Good idea. May I ask how you all become so strong to be able to fight off large groups of ghost?"

"Training." All three said at once.

"Fast answer. How about we go to break again? When we come back we'll be taking calls from our viewers. Be sure to call in because this is your chance to ask your questions."

As soon as the cameraman signaled that they were clear Maddie was up from her seat again while Jack simply took out some fudge from one of his pockets.

"Who do you think you are you little piece of ectoplasmic filth?"

"I have a name lady!"

"You're just like any other ghost."

"You don't know any other ghost. I could waste you right here lady but I'm not."

"What afraid to ruin your little hero image?"

"Screw it. I'm wasting you."

With a swipe of her hand she sent out an energy wave towards Maddie who dodged to the side and took out on of her weapons. She pulled the trigger to fire and nothing happened. Quickly realizing that something was wrong she activated her hidden wrist laser (Danny smacked his forehead with his hand) and began to send her own blasts at Dani. Dani quickly summoned a reflecting shield in front of herself.

"Right back at you old hag!"

Maddie expertly dodged them all but couldn't react fast enough to dodge Dani's punch to her gut. _Little brat used the blasts as cover to get close to me._ Maddie dropped into a fighting stance realizing that all of her weapons were useless since they would just be redirected at her. Dani jumped up into the air going for a heel drop and Maddie raised her arm to block it. At the last second she grabbed Dani's leg and flung her to the ground with all her force along with Dani's own momentum. Dani let out a pained scream as she had landed on her arm and they could all see that it was clearly broken at the angle it was bent. Maddie gave her no time to heal and was quickly on her again this time stomping and kicking her. Dani simply curled up into a ball trying to protect her arm more than anything else. She finally managed to block out the pain enough and summon enough energy to make a shield around herself.

"Get out of there ghost!" Maddie continued to stomp on the shield while activating her wrist laser again to shoot the shield.

"Maddie that's enough!" Jack had grabbed her from behind and hoisted her away from the downed Dani. "She obviously stopped fighting!"

"I was defending myself!" Maddie was struggling against Jack's hold and it proved worthless.

"From what? She's just like any other little girl! She didn't even go all out on you! She could have killed you the second the fight started!"

Maddie finally remembered how the girl had fought earlier today how when her punches missed the ghost she was aiming for and how when they hit a building, how the place where her fist hit was cracked and started to fall off. Danny and Vlad had rushed over to Dani after Jack had grabbed Maddie.

"We should have stepped in."

"You saw it Daniel. Danielle wasn't even anywhere close to fighting for real. No one knew that she would've broken her arm." Vlad out a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder as he bent down to inspect Dani's injury. "Can you drop your shield dear?"

They only got a moan in response but the shield dropped when she recognized the voice.

"Just let the arm heal by itself."

Vlad and Danny were shocked by the response but decided that they would have to respect her request.

"I can't heal your bones, but we have to set your arm back into place. It got dislocated." Danny bent down to pick Dani up and carried her over to the loveseat.

"Daniel hurry up and give her something to bite down on." Vlad grabbed her arm while Danny started to activate his ice powers. "Just grab the pillow."

Danny decided to listen to Vlad as he grabbed the pillow and gave it to Dani.

"Hey Dani. I need you to bite down on this. It's going to help you a lot." Danny gave her the pillow and she listened to him knowing what was about to happen was going to hurt a lot.

Danny held Dani down while Vlad pushed the arm back into place with Dani biting the pillow in response along with letting out a muffled yell.

"Danny make a cast." Vlad took to pillow from Dani and set it back on the couch not caring about it being covered in Dani's saliva. "Now why can't we fix the fracture in your arm?"

"I want to show that witch of a woman that ghosts can feel pain and that we heal just like she does."

"You're half ghost but I see the point you're trying to make. We'll play along."

Danny finished making an ice cast around Dani's arm along with a sling.

"I'll make it normal in a little. It'll help numb the pain this way."

"My arm better not freeze Danny."

The three quickly walked back over to their seats while Kate just stared at the 3.

"Why didn't you just kill her?"

"We'll leave that for another day. I noticed you extended the break so we should start taking those questions now."

"Sure thing. Jack and Maddie went home by the way."

_So it was a good idea to say that I would be out tonight. Gotta love hindsight. _

"And were back. We had the difficulties during the break and had to extend it to take care of them. Jack and Maddie also had to go due to a family emergency. But now how about we take a few of your questions. We're going to try to get to as many questions as we can so try to keep them short."

A table had been moved in during the break and a speaker phone was set up on it. Kate pressed a button on it and the line came to life.

"Say your name and then ask your question please."

"Hello. My name is Smith Wesson. I was wondering why you guys protect this town?"

"I'll take this one." Danny said as he leaned closer to the table. "Well since we noticed that the ghosts were attacking here the most we just decided that it was the right thing to do with our powers."

"Well it clears it up so thanks."

"Next caller." Kate said as she pressed a button.

"Hi there. My names Action Revolver. I want to know how you guys died?"

He was met by silence and started to rethink asking it.

"If it's too personal I can ask another question."

"No its fine. It's just that it's kinda a hard question to answer since we're aren't dead."

"What do you mean? Don't you guys live in the Ghost Zone? You have to be dead right."

"Actually we're only half dead."

"How is that even possible?"

"Something half killed us and infused half our DNA with ghost DNA."

"So you all are half human and half ghost."

"You can call us halfas." Said Dani.

"So how did it happen?"

"Lab accidents my dear. They then gave us our powers and forms."

"I guess I should get back to the caller's questions. Let's move on to the next caller."

She pressed a button on the speaker phone and it selected a new caller.

"So you guys are like real-life superheroes then."

"Yeah."

"Alright so next caller. So I see that we're going to stop the introductions."

"So if you guys aren't full ghosts, can you change back to humans?"

"Yes."

Kate pressed the button again and another caller got selected.

"So who are you guys then?"

"What good would telling you do?" said Danny as he pressed the button to discontent the call.

"How old are you guys then?"

"We'll add that to the mystery." Danny did the same thing as he did before.

"Do you guys use your real names?"

"Same answer as before."

The next few questions continued just like this until Danny had finally had enough.

"Well since these questions don't seem to be stopping anytime soon. I guess that we'll be taking our leave."

"It's been a pleasure Ms. Hansen."

"Bye Kate." Dani hugged the young reporter as she stood up from her seat.

"It was a pleasure to interview you all. Just call ahead next time. I'm sure we can arrange an interview."

"We'll keep that in mind."

The 3 then phased through the ceiling and headed towards the roof.

"That plan was still crazy. You two can easily be found out."

"It hasn't been found out yet. I mean every time I ask to use the bathroom I come back looking like I just got into a fight. Danny Phantom also had just gotten into a fight and no one sees it. I tripped seems to always work."

"I found out quite easily Daniel."

"Well I had just gotten to you house and then Danny Phantom appears. I would have been more shocked if you hadn't made the connection."

"I'm concerned about you Daniel. Danielle I'm sure won't be recognized but you. To me it only seems like a matter of time."

"If they do find out I can always just erase their memories like before."

"I do remember that adventure you had with Freak Show. I had to take care of business of making sure they couldn't send the entire military against you while pleading your case to the Senate. Bunch of old fools."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Never mind that. We just need to be sure that nothing happens to you. I'll think of something tonight. Danielle you're not going back to school until your arm heals. I assume you'll be going with Danny to talk to his friends so I'll head back to the Mayor's Mansion." With that he teleported.

"I really need one of you to teach me that."

"Patience is a virtue Ms. Phantom." Danny said in his best sage voice.

"Let's just go explain all this to your sister and your friends. Wonder how they're going to take your advice."

"Crap. Well let's go to the park so I can call them."

"You can call them from here."

"Too late." He said as he teleported them to park.

"Just make it quick."

Danny pulled out his phone and called Tucker's number. He figured Tucker would be the best to call. He wasn't even sure it rang once before tucker picked up.

"Hey dude."

"Danny. I think you need to get over here right away."

"Fine. Where are you guys then?"

"Sam's game room in her basement."

"I'm bringing Dani with me so tell them that at least."

"I don't think that will call them down. I swear Sam is literally steaming."

"Are her parent there?"

"Nope. Left to some event before we got here."

"Alright I'll be there in a second. Stay away from the door."

"Sure thing." Tucker hung up the phone.

"Come on Dani." Danny then realized that the cast was still ice. "You're arm really is going to freeze off if I leave the cast like that."

He snapped his fingers and the cast went from ice to a regular one just like the chairs did in the interview room. She grabbed his hand and the next moment they were in Sam's game room and confronted by 3 very angry teenage girls.

"Hey guys." Danny said as he waved.

Tucker mouthed 'Go intangible'. Danny decided to listen to his advice and was glad for it. Jazz, Valerie, and Sam sent slaps in his direction but their hands phased harmlessly through his face. _Gotta thank Tuck for that one. _

"So I take you all didn't like how the interview went."

"You told everyone that you, Vlad, and Dani were halfas! How can we not be mad?"

"They'll never figure it out."

"What if they do? Did my little brother forget to factor that little detail into his plan."

"I did. I'll just wipe their minds with the Reality Gauntlet like I did after the whole Freak Show thing."

This seemed to calm the girls down and they all relaxed a little.

"It was still really stupid Danny." Said Valerie.

"I actually planned for this guys. Besides it'll be pretty fun seeing everyone going crazy trying to figure out who's a halfa and who's not."

"It will be pretty funny seeing Paulina going crazy trying to find out who the ghost boy is." Said Sam.

"Dani. What happened to your arm?" said Valerie.

"Danny's crazy mom did."

"How did she break your arm?"

"We kind of got into a fight after the second break. That's really why they extended it and why they left. His dad seemed to become nicer during the interview though."

"Good to see we won over at least one of your parents." Said Tucker as he elbowed Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah. Now we just need to convince the Maddie 'wouldn't change her opinion if the Earth depended on it' Fenton that all ghosts aren't evil without getting any of them killed by her for getting close."

"Any ghosts could take her Danny. I just fell on my arm funny. That's all that let her win."

"Sure thing Dani. You should probably head back home now."

"Guess I'll fly. It'll feel great after being teleported everywhere and after sitting for so long." She floated up and phased through the ceiling while waving them goodbye.

"Is it okay if I sleep over here Sam?"

"Sure. Just call and tell your parents. I don't want them launching a manhunt for their precious little boy."

"Yeah. The same precious little boy that they want to rip apart molecule by molecule."

"We can all just sleep down here. There are sleeping bags in the closet along with pillows and blankets."

"Now Danny has all night to explain what was going through his head when he came up with this crazy plan of his. Knowing what happened during the breaks won't hurt to add in either." Said Jazz

"We should probably get comfortable first. It's actually a pretty long story."

The 5 teens arranged themselves on the furniture and the floor for a long night. _This is getting a bit to common. All of them listening while I explain something to them. I need to stop this sometime soon. _

**AN: **This chapter was pretty hard to write actually. The interview part had me stumped for the longest. The chapters pretty long too. 5,000 words is not a piece of cake to write at all. Anyway enough of my complaining. Favorites, follows, reviews, and suggestions are all appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thanks again for the reviews. They always help me to write the next part of the story. You should review now if you like the story and want it continued. (Insert evil laugh here)

"You did it all for fun!" Jazz had almost flipped over the table from how fast she had stood up.

"The stress must have finally gotten to him." Tucker had his face in his hands but was smiling and laughing softly.

"This one really needs explaining. But first, I should have some food." Danny stuffed his mouth with cereal and took a drink from his glass.

The friends had been served breakfast courtesy of Sam's pantry. It featured a gourmet meal of cereal, muffins, and most importantly orange juice. It wasn't exactly gourmet but it was the best things to eat that required the minimal amount of effort and they were the first couple of things that they saw.

"I'll explain everything to you guys at school tomorrow. Just be sure to save me a seat at lunch." Danny gave them all a wave and smile and phased out the house.

"Man, I really wished I had ghost powers."

"My little brother is a hopeless cause."

"We'll tell you all about it as soon as we can."

"Thanks. I'm going to head home. I have to finish a history project today."

"And then they were fewer." Tucker said as he took out his PDA.

_Casper High the following morning. Mr. Lancer's 1__st__ period class._

"Does anyone know where Danny is?" Mr. Lancer had taken a pause from his lesson after he noticed that class would be over in 15 minutes and the seat between his two friends was still empty. "He never has been this late before."

"Who cares about where that loser is anyway? I say that the class is better off without him. Now we only have to deal with the freak duo."

"People who show concern for their fellow man Mr. Baxter. It would also do nice to not insult someone who's getting better grades than you are and he's hardly in class."

Everyone knew Fenton's grades were bad but for Dash's to be worse pretty much confirmed what they knew already. Dash only passed because he helped the school's sports teams with the only thing he was good at besides bullying Danny.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson outside. If I hear a peep come from this room, everyone last one of you will have detention for 2 months to start off with. What I have planned next will make you have nightmares until you graduate from college."

Mr. Lancer opened the door and ushered Sam and Tucker into the hall and shortly followed them out. They went to the teacher lounge to avoid any of the students listening into their conversation while Mr. Lancer had a teacher they passed go watch his class.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush with you 2. Where is Mr. Fenton? I would like the truth by the way." Mr. Lancer said as soon as he closed the door.

"He texted is on the way to school that he had woken up sick and asked us to get his work for him." Tucker pulled out his phone and showed Mr. Lancer the message and proved Sam right. The time stamp on the message said it was sent at 7:30, a half hour before school even started.

"I suppose I'll get the same answer if I call his parents?"

"I don't think that his parents would allow him to pretend about being sick Mr. Lancer. I'm pretty sure his mom studied medicine a little while back."

"I'll arrange for you 2 to receive Danny's work for the next couple days then. Tell him I wish him good health." Mr. Lancer led them back to the classroom and he resumed his lesson.

What his friends told him wasn't a lie but probably wasn't the full truth. Danny had been perfectly fine last night and didn't get sick easily because of his ghost side. Even if he caught a cold at night by some chance, it would be gone before he went down for breakfast in the morning. They did wonder about the reason he didn't come to school toady even after promising to tell them about his motives for the interview. Danny had never broken a promise to them before and they doubted he would do it without good reason to.

_Danny Phantom Last Night…_

Danny had to love the ability to fly the most out of all his powers. He liked the other ones but the feeling of flying over everything else really had a special place in his heart. He was brought out of his sense of glee by seeing birds freeze in midair and hearing a familiar voice say 2 all too familiar words.

"Time out."

He let out a sigh but turned around to face his mentor. The Master of Time ghost, Clockwork. He really didn't want to talk to Clockwork about the interview or anything else that was going on right now. He would probably only scold him for it without hearing any excuses. He was never really for revealing that halfas existed to the general populace. He knew that Clockwork wouldn't let time flow freely again until he had talked to Danny. _Either be stuck like this forever or get scolded by Clockwork. _

"Hey Clockwork. Did the Observants send you or is this just a very unlike you social call." Danny's mind was pretty much made up when he realized that Clockwork had a lot more patience than him. There was absolutely no way that he could try to make Clockwork resume the timeline by playing the waiting game.

"I'm here to talk to you Danny." Danny swore the time ghost had a smile on his face replacing his usual passive expression. Danny was pretty dumbstruck since his tone was light and he didn't sound like he was about to scold him. "The talk is serious and we need to really have it now."

"About what. Usually you just send me a letter. Must be important to get you out of your tower."

"It is and I'm afraid it can't wait any longer."

"I'm all ears."

"A war is coming Danny. Pariah had been recruiting an army to take you down."

Danny was pretty shocked that he chose to talk about this instead of the interview. He already knew about Pariah's plan to take the kingship from him. He even had a few of his own allies planted in his army already. The promise of a power boost made a good amount of ghosts switch sides. Even a few of the more powerful ones accepted his offer. Those that didn't had their memories wiped of the encounter.

"I figured out that much. Doesn't he have to fight me alone to take the kingship though?"

"He knows that Danny. Pariah is no fool. He is vengeful though. I've seen how he had dealt with those who have wronged him in the past and you have currently taken the spot at the top of his list."

"I'll just beat him again along with his army then." Danny had a small smile appear on his face as he thought about the fight. "I could use a good workout anyway."

"He wants to make you suffer Danny. He doesn't care about the kingship anymore. This is pure vengeance. This won't be a fight. He plans to torture you."

"What could he do to me that someone hasn't already done to me before? Shock me, break my legs, my arms, burn me, or just plain old beating me. It's all happened before. I'll just push through it and give it back 100 times over to him and everyone that chose to help him."

"This is unlike anything you have felt before. He won't settle for that type of torture. He wants to break you to your core. Your mind, body, and spirit."

"How? I'm sure as hell won't let him inside my head anytime soon."

"He means to kill everyone important to you Danny. Your family, friends, supporters, and everything else that has been important to you or encouraged you the entire time that you have been this town's protector."

Danny's smile had left his face and he was uncharacteristically silent as he let that sink in but Clockwork wasn't finished yet.

"You've felt a feeling like this before. When you future self did it to you. That will feel nothing like what Pariah has planned. I could save them once but a second time is something that I can't do."

"Why can't you? What's stopping me from killing Pariah and destroying his little army right now? We both know that I can just go there and wreck the place along with all of them. The Ghost Zone and Earth will both be better off without him anyway."

"Becoming Dan. You know that the moment you give in to those types of emotions that you'll become even worse than he was. You wouldn't even have absorbed Vlad's ghost half. He has changed for the better in this timeline but you are extremely close to the edge my apprentice. You would be even worse than him and wouldn't stop until everyone who has wronged you has perished. Your sense of revenge will just consume you entirely."

"So I'm just going to have to let this happen then. I can't just go and stop it from happening or even beginning now?"

"You can stop him. It just needs to be in the right way. Gather allies and then fight him in the Ghost Zone."

"I don't need any allies! I can take on his entire army with both hands tied behind my back!"

"You know exactly why you can't do that. You'll lose control just like before. Last time I was there but this time I won't be able to help you."

"I can take care of myself! Last time was an accident anyway. I just lost my head for a second."

"Last time you almost destroyed the Ghost Zone along with everyone and everything in it with your wail. But right now you're getting frustrated and becoming dangerously close to having an even worse repeat." Clockwork let out a sigh and waved his staff to open a time portal. "Since you won't listen to me now. I'll show you what happens on the path that you're choosing."

Danny was blinded by a white light and sucked into the portal. When his vision returned along with his bearings, he saw that he was in the Ghost Zone and more specifically outside Pariah's Keep.

"Just watch."

Danny took Clockwork's advice and just stared at the field outside the keep. _I'm just seeing the plain old ground. Really frightening. _Danny's thought became interrupted when he saw a figure appear in the distance and heading extremely fast towards the keep. There was no doubt in his mind that it was him. The only thing that was different was that he had red eyes and was in the King Phantom form. He landed on the ground and made a ball about the size of a marble and flicked it towards the keep. The moment it impacted an explosive cloud appeared and even the present Danny could feel the shockwave. When the smoke cleared Danny's saw that everything was completely destroyed and the only thing left was a large crater. A large ghost shield had protected the inhabitants of the castle from any harm. The shield was dropped and Pariah floated up to meet him.

"Nice try Phantom. I will not be defeated easily though. I am the rightful king of the Ghost Zone Pariah…"

Danny had appeared behind him in the blink in an eye and stabbed his newly formed ice sword through his chest. Everyone grasped in shock at how fast Danny had moved and a few of the more easily frightened ones fled for their afterlives to a safer place.

"I wouldn't care if you were god right now. I'm going to kill you and each and every last one of your goons for what you did." Danny's voice was so cold that he could have sworn that even Dan would take a few steps back out of fear. "I'm going to save you for last though."

Danny ripped the sword from Pariah's chest and let him free fall to the crater that used to be where his keep was.

"My Lord!" Fright Knight sent Nightmare to catch the fallen ghost only to have it be consumed by green fire. "Nightmare!"

"Don't worry. I'm going to send you after your beloved mount really soon." Danny flicked Pariah's blood off of his sword and pointed it towards Fright Knight. "In fact, I'll take your afterlife next."

Danny lunged at Fright Knight, who had already drawn Soul Shredder, and fought him in a fierce duel. After a while of being on the defensive Danny decided to go on the attack. He went for Fright Knight's sword hand and sent a quick strike towards. Fright Knight moved back and parried the rest of Danny's blow. He brought his sword up for an overhead slash but instead fired his eye beams at Danny's heart. A black chest plate appeared and deflected it though. Danny parried his slash and floated back a bit.

"I'll blind you the next time you try that trick Fright Knight." Fright Knight threw a crystal meteor at Danny who simply chopped in half. "This would be more fun as a proper duel but I'll let you join your beloved mount right now."

In a burst of speed, so fast that he left an afterimage, he cut off Fright Knights hand gripping Soul Shredder and then cut him diagonally across the chest.

"You really should have played by the rules." Danny appeared behind Fright Knight and cut off his head with a quick swipe. "Next is the one who wanted my pelt."

All eyes immediately fell on Skulker who tried to fly away from Danny but he was easily caught by a duplicate and was blasted back towards the real Danny. Danny had an insane smile on his face and did something unexpected. Danny tossed his sword straight up in to the air. He rushed towards Skulker, grabbed Skulker's right arm, and literally tore it off with brute strength alone. He did the same with the other arm and then kicked off his head. He looked down the suits neck and saw Skulker's real form cowering in fear and begging for mercy.

"I never did like you weakling." Danny's sword came down and stabbed Skulkers real form through the head, killing him instantly. He looked back to the other ghosts and started to fire off energy waves and beams at all of them. Clockwork finally stopped the time stream and Danny felt himself be sick.

"That is why you must listen to me. Now I'll show you something even worse that happens on your current path."

"What the hell could be worse than this? I became a monster worse than Dan! He just killed them while I played with them like some deranged little kid!"

"What sent you off on this rampage." Clockwork's staff flashed a bright light and the next moment they were in front of a house. The problem was that Danny knew this house and didn't want to believe what probably happened.

"No." Danny's voice was barely above a whisper. Clockwork led them inside through the door and Danny saw 2 bodies immediately. He looked up to Clockwork with a pleading look. "Don't show me this Clockwork."

"I'm afraid it must be done."

The first one was right by the door and was unmistakably Pamela Manson. The second one by the steps was Jeremy. They both had their eyes open and just gazed at the ceiling. This only served to frighten Danny more than he already was if that was possible.

"Who did this?"

"Go upstairs and you'll find them."

Danny and Clockwork walked up the stairs and he headed towards Sam's room. Clockwork didn't hesitate in opening the door to show him what was inside. Danny heard an ear-piercing scream and covered his ears to not go deaf. He simply saw himself holding Sam's body and sobbing loudly. Ghost Hunters and police flooded the room and had their weapons at the ready.

"Freeze! We know you've killed these people!"

Danny at first did not respond but eventually laid Sam's body on the floor and spoke.

"Why the hell would I still be here than Maddie." Danny had gained his icy cold voice and everyone in the room felt it. Danny just simply picked up Sam's body and set her on her bed before a blast hit his back causing him to stumble.

"I said freeze! Fire!" Maddie's command caused everyone else to shoot at the distraught ghost until he eventually slumped to his knees and fell over the bed. "Jack get the thermos."

"Right here."

Danny pulled the thermos to him and incinerated it as soon as it reached his outstretched hand.

"I'm going to kill each and every single last one of you." Danny turned around to reveal red eyes and his black rings went over his body. This time though he had full armor on with his Danny Phantom logo on his chest plate and a large one on the back of his cape. His hands glowed blood red this time instead of their usual green.

Clockwork returned them to the present before Danny fired off the first blast. As soon as they were back Danny punched Clockwork and sent him into a nearby apartment building.

"Why the hell would you show me that!?" Danny landed and grabbed his mentor by his collar and raised him up to his eye level.

"Calm down for a second Danny." Clockwork's face was passive but Danny could see that if he fought against him he had no chance of beating the Master of Time.

"Alright. Just explain. Please." Danny let his mentor go and took a couple steps back along with a few deep breaths.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me because you're stubborn Danny. It was the Observants' idea to show you all that. I eventually gave in to it after seeing the other way this encounter went and the path you took." Clockwork summoned his staff and waved it over where he hit the wall, repairing it to its state before he hit it. "There was no other way to do this."

"You're right that I'm stubborn but I didn't need to see all of that. You couldn't try anything else!"

"Will you listen to me now though? Otherwise you'll kill the Mansons in cold blood along with everyone else that was in that room!" Clockwork had raised his voice and he knew his mentor was serious. He decided that he had no choice but to listen to him.

"Yeah. I'll start to gather my allies tomorrow. Can you gather some for me tonight? I just really need to go to sleep right now. I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"It will be my pleasure Danny. Meet me at my tower in the morning. It will probably be an all-day affair."

"Coming from the master of time probably means definitely." They both gave a small laugh at this and Clockwork opened a portal to his realm.

"I'm sorry for what you had to see Danny, but it had to be done to take you off the path of destruction." Clockwork set his hand on Danny's shoulder as a comforting gesture. "Time in."

He vanished through the portal and time resumed again. People were astonished to see a shocked Phantom in the middle of the street. They didn't remember seeing him a second ago.

"Where did you come from?"

Danny regained his senses and flew off before any more questions could be asked. He turned invisible a few blocks from his house. He flew into his room and set his alarm 10 minutes earlier than usual. He passed out the second he fell on his bed. He already had a plan on how to go in the Ghost Zone tomorrow.

He woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock and was up in an instant. He was surprised that he didn't have a nightmare about what he saw. That only meant that they would come later though. He shut off the alarm clock with an energy blast and went ghost to activate his ice powers. He made a life size, blank doll, in his bed and had black rings go over his arm to summon the reality gauntlet. He made the doll into a clone of himself with a fever and a few other signs of being sick. _Should be enough to fool dear old mom and dad. I have a link with it anyway. I'll set it to autopilot for now though._

"That should fool them. I'll have to tell the others ASAP though." He phased out of his room towards the basement lab and activated the portal. "I could send them a text though."

He pulled out his phone and sent all 4 of them the message: Out sick today. Get work for me Sam and Tucker. Talk to you all later. Danny. He jumped into the portal and felt the familiar feeling of the zone's energy. He didn't know what allies that Clockwork had managed to gather for him if any did agree in the first place without wanting something. He always had the ones he planted in Pariah's army though. He could still get updates on what was happening from them. He eventually snapped out of his thoughts and headed for Clockwork's tower.

**AN: **Clockwork has finally made an appearance. I need a suggestion for a character to power up if anyone has one in mind. I have a few but they seem a bit too strong already. Reviews are always welcomed.


	6. NOTICE!

Dear Readers

I have come down with a serious case of writer's block and the doctors say that I will need some time off to recover. That along with a combination of other things has forced me to put this story on hold until further notice. I really can't write down what I'm thinking for the story right now and I decided to tell everyone a reason why I won't be updating for probably a month. I have a few other ideas that are in my head right now so I'm going to try to get those out to allow this story's ideas to start coming back.

Sincerely, IRead2MuchManga

PS: When I do comeback to this story I can assure you that it will be a strong comeback.


End file.
